


Promise

by Menomegirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl





	Promise

_Want_

The wall at her back was rough, coarse and crumpling as she was pressed into it. All of her senses felt alive, heightened, ready for the next attack, the next vamp, any demon who crossed their path. In perfect sync with her nature, on fire, ready for anything and everything and she didn't flinch away from the body that leaned into hers.

The first touch was tentative, soft, a whisper on lips that had her lifting up to feel more of it. Sugar-sweet from some cheap strawberry soda, the scent of it teasing her with every breath taken.

_Take_

Tongue seeking more of that soft sugar, ignoring the thick waxy taste of lipstick that she could feel smearing as their mouths moved together.

Pressing closer, the heat of her body humming a new tune, one that felt amped up and volumes higher. So fucking right in a way she could never describe to her watcher or her friends, if asked, because it had to do with being the chosen one.

_Have_

Sucking air in a shallow breath that did little to hide the excitement dancing under her skin as their lips parted. Opening eyes that had drifted shut and blinking up into the face that hovered so close.

Teasing, challenging smile just tilting the surprisingly soft, full lips that had just been against hers.

"Five by five?" Faith said, voice huskier than normal.

Buffy's lips twisted into a small smirk and "Bring it on," she replied, her hands reaching up to wind into that dark mass of hair.


End file.
